Morning Star
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Bakura has witness many lives, now that he has his own, he wants to find a love of his own. centric Bakura/Yugi, side pairings Ryou/Shizuka, Yami/Seto, Yami/Seto/Yugi


Title: Morning Star

Author: Blemery1, aka Mrpointyhorns

Rating: NC-17

Pairing(s): centric Bakura/Yugi, side pairings Ryou/Shizuka,  
Yami/Seto, Yami/Seto/Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugioh

Spoilers: none

Summary: Bakura has witness many lives, now that he has his own, he wants to find a love of his own

Bakura looked up from his magazine at the stores till. A customer was standing in front of him waiting for him to ring up her goods. He smiled slightly, and rang the few items over the scanner. He pushed a few keys the screen when the scanning was complete and the told rang up. The customer paid in cash, and left without a word.

It was slow in the middle of the day, during the week, so Bakura turned back to US Weekly magazine. He still had a few more hours before he had to start cleaning up and go home.

Even though he never admitted it, he liked his job at the convenient store. He got the job a few years ago, after getting his own body, when Ryou finished High School, and was suddenly on his own financially. Aiding him made Bakura feel needed, and part of a family again.

Bakura prided himself on how well he adjusted to the modern era. I was much easier now that he no longer sought revenge on the pharaoh. He not only had a job, but he also enjoyed the same things that most of today's people liked. He liked seeing how pathetic celebrities' lives were. He liked playing video games, and driving his motorcycle. He also liked the fact that he could still do things that he enjoyed doing in the past: horse riding, archery, and rowing.

He pulled away from his magazine again to ring up a third customer. He had hurried into the store, so whatever he bought was probably something last minute. He probably did not want to wait around for Bakura to ring him up.

He looked up as he told the young man, the total of his purchase. "Yugi?"

The young man startled and looked at Bakura closely. "Bakura, is that you?"

"It's me. You didn't recognize me?" Bakura asked.

"I wasn't looking at you. Seto is outside waiting in the limo." Yugi explained to Bakura. Bakura lifted an eyebrow asking Yugi to explain more. "We're dating. Yami and me are dating Seto."

"Really?" Bakura smiled a little, the idea of the pharaoh dating the reincarnate of his High Priest was interesting. "Lucky him."

Yugi blushed brightly. He pointed to the cash register. "What was the total?"

"Forget about it." Bakura quickly cancelled the ring-up. He smiled at the shorter man. "It was good seeing you."

"Yeah, it was good seeing you too." He sounded pleasantly surprised that it was good to see the form tomb robber. "You should come by sometime. You and Ryou, that is."

"I might do that," Bakura answered, being sure that he used the right pronoun. Yugi waved to Bakura until he left the store. Bakura smiled a little while longer, but then returned to his magazine.

--

"The Pharaoh, Seto, and Yugi are dating," Bakura told Ryou, after he sat down in front of the television. Ryou handed Bakura his dinner before going back into the kitchen to get his own. "You knew?

"Of course I knew. I'm not a hermit like you are." Ryou smiled cheekily as he came into the room.

"I'm not a hermit. You know I have friends. I just don't think that Yugi and his group of cheerleaders want me to hang out with me. I tried to kill, or hurt most of them." Bakura explained.

"That wasn't completely your fault, you know. There was the whole creator of the Shadow Realm, who helped put things into your head." Ryou shrugged slightly to himself. "But its okay, you don't have to talk to them, like I do."

Bakura fell silently. He really did not like to talk about that part of his past. It was okay if he remembered it, it made him a better person, but he did not like to talk about it, especially with Ryou. He had put Ryou through so much, he had done nothing to deserve it yet he endured. Plus, he always forgave Bakura, it was hard for him to understand how Ryou could do so.

"They've been dating for two years now. Almost as long as Shizuka and me," Ryou explained.

Bakura nodded softly to himself. He never even realized Ryou liked Shizuka until one day Ryou had asked Bakura if it was alright if he dated her. He also asked Bakura to come with him to talk to Shizuka's brother. Jounouchi had actually received the news well. He said that Ryou was a much better match for his little sister then Honda or Otogi. He also said that even Bakura was better for his sister then those too, but he back tracked when both Bakura and Ryou glared at him.

"Bakura?" Ryou furrowed his brow slightly.

"Yugi said that I should come by sometime," Bakura answered, although no question was asked.

"You want to hang out with Yugi, and his friends?" Ryou looked surprised for the first time that evening.

"No, not his stupid friends. Do you have his phone number or could I just go by the old shop?" Bakura asked.

"You can't go by the shop. Seto bought it a little after he started dating the two of them," Ryou explained. He fished out his cell phone and gave Bakura Yugi's number.

"Yugi was okay with that?" Bakura asked as he programmed Yugi's number into his phone.

"I never really asked him about it. Yami said that he did not mind. He's working in Seto's games division, testing and helping create new games." Ryou explained.

Bakura tilted his head slightly. He wanted to point out that Yugi and Pharaoh were not really the same person, so they probably did not have the same opinion on everything, but no one knew that better then Ryou did. Plus he was surprised to hear about Pharaoh working, even if it was playing games.

Ryou knew that Bakura was finished talking, so he turned on the television. He put on, Project Runaway, at first Ryou was surprised that Bakura liked the show, then when Bakura confessed to liking guys he was not, but later when he heard Bakura laughing at the catty girls, and their melodrama Ryou finally understood why Bakura liked the show. He liked seeing fights, and battles that had no meaning and was really no threat. Sure usually someone started crying, but there was nothing life threatening about the show.

After the show was over, Ryou did the dishes. He then hurried into his bedroom, on the note that he was going to call Shizuka. Bakura flipped threw the channels watching bits and pieces of different shows, until he finally fell asleep on the couch.

--

Bakura listened as his phone rang three, four, five times. It was six weeks nearly to the day, since he had seen and thought about Yugi or his other half. He had been going through his phonebook when he had seen Yugi's name, and decided that he should at least call him once, if he was going to keep the number in his phone.

"Hello?" A soft voice whispered into the phone.

"Did I wake you?" Bakura asked, more concerned about waking Yugi then saying hello back.

"No, who is this," Yugi whispered again. Bakura heard a soft click in the back ground and Yugi spoke louder, "Bakura?"

"That's right. Ryou gave me your number a while back. I was going to call before now, but I never got around to it. Ryou's out with Shizuka and Jounouchi. I'm stuck at home," Bakura squeezed his eyes shut. That sounded terrible. Was there some rule about only sounding cool when someone was evil?

"Oh, okay. I'm at home too. Seto and Yami are in bed," Yugi explained, by the sound of his voice Bakura knew he was blushing, and he knew what Seto and Pharaoh were doing.

"You answered your phone while you were having sex?" Bakura blurted out.

"No! I'm not having sex. They are." Yugi's blushing-voice returned at the end.

Bakura sucked in a breath between his lips. He did not want to ask about what was going on. Yugi had sounded angry when he said no. "Do you want to get out of there, or something?"

Yugi sighed softly threw the receiver of the phone. "Yeah, that would be good."

"I'll pick you up." He hung his phone up, not bothering to confirm that Yugi was at Seto's there was no way the CEO lived at Yugi's old place especially if he bought out the store/home. Grabbing his jacket, his shoes, and his keys, Bakura took off down the street to Seto's.

He hit a few lights on the way over there, and he used the time to think about what he and Yugi would do. He hardly new the other man and what he did know was mostly from the Pharaoh. He did not allow himself to think about why he even offered to spend time with Yugi. He knew he did not have an explanation.

As he approached he did not both to be impressed by Seto's neighbors, or his house. He just drove down the street like it was any other. He stopped at Seto's gate and was pleased to see Yugi standing outside of it, with a helmet in hand.

Yugi did not say anything as he slipped onto the bike. Bakura knew that Yugi was confused about why he was accepting Bakura's offer. He reminded quiet, waiting as Yugi slipped his arms around Bakura's waist holding on to him tightly.

He turned his bike around, and headed to the main part of the city. There were restaurants, bars, clubs, and theaters there. Anything Yugi wanted to do would be easy access from there.

After they passed Kaiba Corp., they only had to travel two blocks before they reached the downtown district. Bakura parked his bike on the sidewalk with a few others, and he helped Yugi off.

He and Yugi began to casually walk down the street. "I haven't been down this way in ages," Yugi said after a while. Bakura looked over, at the other man. His eyes were lit up with excitement, just like the light's eyes should. Bakura frowned softly. The last time they met, He had not seen that light.

"I used to go to the clubs around here with Yami, Malik, and Jounouchi all the time. That's actually where Yami met up with Seto again. Yami went home with him without telling me, and called the next morning in a panic. A week after that, we started dating." Yugi explained thoughtfully. Bakura did not need an explanation but he could tell that Yugi needed to explain.

"It just amazes me that Seto and the pharaoh date." Bakura's grin was a throw back to his old self.

Yugi smiled, "I'm not wearing the right clothes, but do you want to take me to one of these places?"

"Sure. But first, let's head into there and grab some clothes." Bakura pointed to a leather shop across the street.

"Okay." Yugi smiled brightly. He held Bakura's hand as they jaywalked across. He let go when Bakura held the door open for him.

Yugi was quick to find something he liked. Bakura was a little pickier. He did not wear these kinds of clothes all the time so it was hard for him to immediately find something that he liked and fit him.

Bakura offered to take care of the purchases, but Yugi said he could take care of the cover charge, and drinks. Yugi used Seto's credit card on their purchases, he knew Seto would not notice, or care if he did.

Yugi knew which club he wanted to go to, and he even knew the bouncer, still. They left their old clothes with him, and were let in right away, with no cover charge. So Bakura bought Yugi his first shot, a redheaded slut.

Yugi took care of the next round, but Bakura bought two after that. After the fourth shot the two settled down a bit. Bakura finally looked over the place, and Yugi finally relaxed completely.

"Yugi these are all guys." Bakura pointed out.

"I know. Only Malik and Yami are gay, so we hardly came to this place, but I love it. Is it okay?" Yugi smiled. He did not slur his words, but he did speak quick and excitedly. That alcohol was affecting him, but not as much as Bakura would have thought.

"Sure it's okay." Bakura refrained from giving Yugi a hard time. He already knew that Yugi was having a hard time, that's why he had opted to go out with Bakura. "Besides Malik and Pharaoh are not the only ones that are gay."

"Well I am too, if that's what you mean," Yugi admitted, thinking that Bakura was trying to fish for information. After a short pause Yugi's jaw dropped. He pointed his finger at Bakura, "You are?"

"Yes."

"But, Ryou isn't gay. He's in love with a girl." Yugi looked confused.

"I'm very happy for Ryou. Shizuka is just right for him. But I am the evening star and he is Phosphorus. We are not the same," Bakura said by way of explanation.

"Who is that? Phosphorus?" Yugi blinked.

"In Macedonia, He's the bringer of light." Bakura smiled softly. Phosphorus and Hesperus was one of the best ways to explain his relationship with Ryou. The two gods were actually both Venus, except that Phosphorus was seen in the morning and Hesperus was seen in the evening. It was not until later that the Greeks realized that the two stars were the same, giving her the name of Aphrodite.

Yugi had grown quiet, as had Bakura. He looked like he was contemplating to himself. Bakura shook his head; it would do Yugi little good since he was drinking. Bakura stood from their table, and reached out a hand towards Yugi. "Let's dance."

Yugi's eyes lit up again, and he agreed with a nodded. Bakura took him to the section of the club devoted for dancing. The music was much louder here, but there was still the same amount of people.

The smaller man was a very good dancer, better then Bakura had ever seen Pharaoh do. Bakura stuck by Yugi, and was able to keep up with him. He also kept an eye on the crowd after he noticed a few men chicken out when they went to approach Yugi.

Another thing about Yugi, Bakura noticed, was that he liked to dance. It was hard to get Yugi off the dance floor, and when they did get off, it was only to get more drinks and come right back. Every time they returned Yugi would dance closer to him. He would come right up and wrap his arms around Bakura, and touch him. He smiled brighter when Bakura put his arms on Yugi's hips and he did not pull away when a slow song came on.

"Hey Yugi. Let's get out of here," Bakura said after that last dance. Yugi looked a little disappointed but agreed.

Once they were outside Bakura asked Yugi if he needed to get back home. "I don't think so. Yami might notice I'm gone, but I don't think Seto will. I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind if I'm out this long and if Seto doesn't notice he wouldn't care."

Bakura smiled softly at Yugi. "Want to get something to eat? You drank even more then I did and I have no idea when you ate last."

"Sure," Yugi cheered up after that. It seemed like he was happy as long as there was something to do, going home was the problem.

They went to a diner, and Yugi ordered chicken fingers and a coke, Bakura ordered a burger and a coke as well. They talked while they waited for their food. Yugi asked about what Bakura was doing lately.

"I work at the store. I'm taking care of the rent and stuff while Ryou's trying to make it through school. Then, I think he's going to get married," Bakura explained.

"That's really nice of you."

"I am nice, Yugi. I just was too busy being consumed by revenge for it to really show," Bakura half joked, Yugi half smiled. "I like having Ryou around, and I think he would have already left, to be with Shizuka more, if I wasn't helping out so much."

"Well what about you, don't you have someone special?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou complains that I'm a hermit. I have other friends, from work, and some from Jounouchi's old gang," Bakura answered.

"But no one?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was in that ring a long time, Yugi. I saw, and partially lived knowing what was true and what was not true. So, I'll know when I find it, and I wouldn't let it go. But I'm not desperate to find it; I know that isn't the way." Bakura explained.

Yugi looked wide-eyed at Bakura. He could not fathom the type of knowledge Bakura had from thousands of years of living. Pharaoh had been trapped in the puzzle for so long knowing only darkness. Bakura was only trapped until the ring found a worthy owner. "Do you know if what he has is real?"

"Ryou's love is always real. He doesn't know how to do anything…unreal." Bakura explained.

"What about me?" Yugi asked.

"I think you can figure that one out for yourself," Bakura answered without hesitating. He knew the question was coming. He knew how to answer it. It was not a question that Yugi did not already no the answer too, it was a just a question he refused to ask himself.

"Yami says that we do," Yugi answered. Bakura did not visibly show any signs of disappointment, but internally he was upset that Yugi had not asked himself.

"What about you; what are you doing? Other than dating Seto, and Pharaoh. I heard you sold your grandpa's shop." Bakura changed the subject quickly. Even though he was upset, he realized that Yugi was not ready to face the truth.

"Grandpa wanted to retire. He's in Egypt now; you know he loves it there. Yami already wanted to move in with Seto, and they both said that I would not have enough time to run the shop, and to hire someone to work in the shop full time would not be worth it." Yugi explained the situation to Bakura. Then he answered his question. "But I'm not doing anything. Yami works a little with Seto, sometimes, but only because he started going in with Seto, and he became really interested in all the products. I don't feel right working with Seto. I always thought I would be working at the game shop. But I still do tournaments."

"You're a great player; I bet you win all the time," Bakura replied. He did not want to bring up the game shop again, so he filed the information away. He was not interested in Seto or the pharaoh, so he forgot about that part.

"I do win, most of the time. Do you think I'm a great player?" Yugi asked.

"Of course you are. Seto and Pharaoh have not changed their style of playing in three thousand years. The heart of the cards thing throws some people off, and gives him an advantage, but you have real skill. Yugi you really know the game, you know what card you need to draw, and which you need to keep in your hand for a later time. Besides that you also taught Jounouchi and your other friends everything they know about the game, and they're not bad players either." Bakura encouraged.

"You always defeated me though. Yami always stepped in remember?" Yugi pointed out.

"He did, but that's because I scared both you and him. You were afraid of me because I was scary. Pharaoh was afraid of me because I could cause him real problems if I controled of all the items, but he had dealt with me before, and you had not." Bakura smiled at Yugi as the other man's smile brightened. It was felt nice to make Yugi smile, and Bakura was starting to understand what all of this was about.

Their food came and the two, especially Bakura, were quiet after that. They both started off eating with vigor, but Yugi started to wane as they neared the end. Bakura could sense what was going on in his mind. He did not want to go home again. Bakura bit the inside of his cheek for as long as he could, but he could not stop from asking.

"I rented a video. Want to go back to the apartment to watch it with me?" Bakura asked.

"Yes! Sure," Yugi blushed.

"Okay, are you done?" He pointed to Yugi's half finished meal.

"Yes, I don't eat that much."

Bakura nodded. He waved over the waitress, paid for the meal, and tipped the waitress. He droved them home on the back of his motorbike. Ryou was not home yet, and it was a little after midnight. "He's probably stay with her."

"That's good," Yugi giggled.

Bakura grabbed, "The Departed," from the counter in the kitchen and led Yugi to his room.

"I haven't been in here since you two moved in. Ryou never invites any of us over. He told me it was because you felt uncomfortable around us." Yugi giggled again.

"You're feeling those drinks aren't you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, I digested." Yugi flushed brightly, but he was not ashamed of being drunk.

Yugi settled Bakura's bed, as he set up the movie. Bakura joined him once the lights were turned down, and he had changed into something more comfortable. Yugi sat close to him, but was quiet during most of the movie, although he did tense up any time anyone was killed or shot.

He passed out during the end of the movie, and Bakura turned down the volume and watched until the movie was over. He then stretched out over his bed and joined Yugi in sleep. He did not give his mind or body enough time to think about his current bed partner, or the fact that Bakura was being uncharacteristically sweet.

--

Pharaoh was over in the morning to pick up Yugi before his shift at Kabia Corp. "Seto's in the limo," he chided.

Bakura knew that Yugi had left without telling Pharaoh where he was going, so he assumed Yugi called him sometime last night to tell him where he was, unless Pharaoh and Yugi still used their mind link. Bakura had only used the link when necessary, and had stopped once Ryou started dating. Ryou told him that if he needed too, he could always knock, before opening up their link.

"We're going into work?" Yugi wrinkled up his nose in displeasure.

"Yes. It is the work week." Pharaoh pointed out.

"But its summer, I thought Mokuba wanted to go to the beach today?" Yugi asked. He was stalling and Bakura could see it even if Pharaoh could not.

"We're going to go this weekend. Seto made plans." Pharaoh explained.

Yugi nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later, Bakura. Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. Did you get your clothes from my room?" Bakura asked. He was referring to the clothes that Yugi had changed out of when they purchased an outfit for the club.

"Oh, no. I'll go get it." Yugi hurried back to grab his things.

"He was in your bed?" Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. He looked suspicious but not angry or hurt.

"He isn't you." Bakura snapped. His eyebrow rose higher. "He told me how you ended up with your Priest."

Pharaoh's eyebrow fell, and he looked rather surprised. He looked like he was going to say something, but Yugi returned with his clothes in hand. He waved until Bakura shut the door.

Bakura turned around on the door and leaned his back against it. "Fuck."

--

On Saturday, Bakura was spent the morning in his room, trying to ignore the happy sounds in the kitchen. He buried his head under his pillow and his covers, despite the morning's temperature.

After the first hour, Bakura could no longer force sleep. He kicked his blankets off his bed, looking around for the television remote. Flipping the television on, he found a sort of interesting sitcom, that he desperately tried to watch. No matter how loud he put the volume, he could not block out the sounds from the other parts of the apartment.

It was better then the alternative. Shizuka had spent the night. She always made breakfast in the morning when she spent the night. Bakura could not stomach the lovebirds so early in the morning. Ryou would have a huge love struck look on his face, and Shizuka sparkled. There was no reason for him to endure that sort of torture, especially after earlier this week.

He had not called Yugi since that morning. Yugi had not bothered to call him. Ryou had approached Bakura and told him that they could talk anytime he needed someone to talk to. Bakura had not said one word to Ryou since. He supposed that was the reason he invited Shizuka over. Usually he was respectful of Bakura's feelings, but his light was lonely.

Bakura shook himself from his thoughts. He turned his focus back to the television, but he could no longer follow the plot. He had to find something knew. After several minutes, Bakura gave up and turned the box off. Maybe he could call the store and see if they needed an extra hand. He knew he would die of boredom, or contemplating if he did not.

"Bakura?" Ryou called as he opened the door. He had knocked but Bakura had not heard him over the sound of the television. "Yugi's on the phone."

Bakura rolled his head over, and looked at his hikari. Ryou shuddered visibly at the look he received. "I'll tell him that I couldn't wake you." Ryou quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

The former thief turned his head back to the ceiling. He wondered why Yugi was calling him. He said that he was going to the beach this weekend, so that probably meant that Seto took them to Hawaii. If Yugi was calling, then that bastard had broken his word. Would Yugi want to hang out with him?

Curiosity had the better of him. After turning off his television, he left his room, and went out into the apartment.

Shizuka and Ryou were sitting at the kitchen table. They were eating a traditionally cooked bowl of steamed white rice, a small piece of salmon, a bowl of miso soup, green tea and some tiny pickled plums. They were also whispering over the morning paper.

Shizuka spotted Bakura first and startled. Ryou had to turn his head to look at Bakura. He smiled knowingly, and offered Bakura a plate.

He knew that there was no way Ryou would let him skip breakfast. After the stunt he had just pulled in the bedroom, he would have to work for his goal. It was that tactic that made Bakura finally take Ryou seriously.

Bakura pulled out a chair, and served himself a dish. He nodded at Shizuka. She smiled at him and waved softly with one hand.

"How was your night Bakura, you didn't come out at all?" Ryou asked.

Bakura refrained from grinding his teeth. He knew Ryou was being cheeky now that he was no longer a victim of Ryou's silence. "I should ask you two the same thing. It was awfully quiet out here. What was wrong? She didn't turn you on enough."

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped.

"I thought you told him that we're waiting," Shizuka whispered, but not quiet enough that Bakura did not hear.

"I did. He's just being his old self." Ryou growled.

Bakura frowned when Shizuka gave him a hurt look. He forced an apology. "It's okay. I'm glad you kids are taking it slow. No unexpected surprises."

"Is that a joke?" Shizuka asked a little confused. The apology did not come off right.

Ryou sighed softly. He bowed his head. "Alright you win. Yugi called from the beach. He says he's not having the greatest time. He didn't explain. But, he wanted to talk to you."

"Which beach?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure. Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm going to call him." Bakura stood from the table putting his half finished breakfast in the sink. He pulled his phone off of his charger.

Ryou grabbed his forearm. "Bakura?"

"I don't know." Bakura pulled away. He stepped out of the kitchen, into the television room to make his phone call. He noticed Shizuka start to comfort Ryou before he they were out of sight.

Yugi picked up before the second ring. "Bakura?"

"Where are you?" Bakura was short. He could not explain to Ryou let alone Yugi what he was doing. He had not figured it out himself yet, but he knew that what he was doing felt right to him.

"I'm at the beach. It's a little different than I thought. Would you mind coming by?" Yugi sounded nervous over the phone. His words were chosen very carefully, and his voice was low, as if he did not want anyone to know that he was on the phone.

"I'm not your chauffeur!" Bakura snapped. He was not angry at Yugi. He was still worked up about his feelings for the other boy.

"Chauffeur? You're more like my cowboy," Yugi softly whispered.

"Cowboy?"

"Well you're not one of the safest drivers. You're also reckless and dangerous, not someone I should be involved with, but you look really good in leather."

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"We're near Onjuku Chuo Beach," Yugi answered seconds before Bakura hung up his phone.

--

Bakura only took the time to change. He skipped the leather pants, but he did put on a leather jacket. Even though it was summer, he liked to wear a jacket when he drove his bike. It helped keep any debris from hitting his skin. The fact that Yugi said he liked it was just an added bonus.

He did not know what Onjuku Chuo Beach was, but he knew where the beach in Domino was. Once he was on the road parallel to the beach, he kept his eyes pealed for Seto's limo. He was sure the CEO would not pass up an opportunity to show off.

It took many miles before Bakura found the limo; he was well outside of Domino now. He had almost turned around, fearing he had gone the wrong way down the road. There were many other cars in the parking lot. Bakura did not bother trying to find a parking spot; he pulled up on the sidewalk near the side of the beach.

He kept his jacket on, as he made his way over the sand dune. As soon as he was over it he began scanning the horizon for Yugi, but stopped after several seconds. His eyes darted over the beach from person to person, widening as they did so. Most of the people on the beach were completely naked, and those that were clothed only wore a bikini

bottoms. Bakura was overdressed

The shock faded after a short while, and anger set in. Bakura renewed the search for his Phosphorus. After a while he finally spotted the Pharaoh and his priest, lying out on two long beach towels. He could not see Yugi anywhere.

Bakura shook the tension and anger from his outward appearance and made his way across the beach to the Pharaoh's spot. He stopped in front of the Pharaoh, his shadow blocking him from the sun's rays.

After a few minutes, the Pharaoh squinted open his eyes, and looked at the thief. "What do you want Bakura?"

"What's going on here?" Bakura growled.

"Seto's tired from a long week at work, and I don't want to play in the surf alone." Pharaoh sat pulling his knees up and putting his arms on them.

"I don't care about that. Why is everyone naked?" Bakura asked.

"It's a nude beach. Mokuba had a birthday party to go to, so we decided to go to an adult beach." Pharaoh looked up at Bakura and tilted his head. "Did Yugi invite you?

"He wanted me to pick him up, he sounded uncomfortable." Bakura explained.

"He was uncomfortable at first, but he opened up to it. He's over there making sand turtles." Pharaoh pointed down towards the water, he hesitated a moment and looked to both sides of the unfinished castle in the sand. "Well he was there."

"This is just like you Pharaoh. You never think of anyone but yourself." Bakura snapped. He was tired of no one seeing how self promoting the Pharaoh could be, and with Seto, especially in this life, it was turning out that his character flaw was becoming even more of a problem.

Without opening and eye or looking in his direction Seto spoke, "If you're going to argue, why don't you leave?"

"That's the whole reason I'm here, Priest. To leave, but I didn't drive all the way here to leave without Yugi." Bakura snarled. Seto was harder to deal with then the Pharaoh. He had not been born privileged but had earned it. Anyone who could not do the same was  
unworthy of his attention. At least the Pharaoh had known privilege, lost it, and found it again. He knew that privilege was not easy to gain, or keep.

Seto opened both of his eyes. "Yugi is not going anywhere, especially with you."

Bakura had always taken any job he received very seriously. It was why it had taken him thousands of years to get over his need for revenge. It was why he laughed in Seto's face. "He's not your bonus prize for landing Pharaoh."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Seto spoke again, "If you believe in all of this half-soul nonsense then you should understand that Yami is Yugi. I should not have one half and not the other.

"Yugi is not Yami. Souls can split in half, but once they do they are two separate souls. There is no such thing as half of a soul. This is only one complete soul." Bakura knew more about souls, then most. He had been only a soul for a long time, and he had seen the souls of his people sacrificed to create magical items.

"I'll have you escorted off this property," Seto threatened.

"Seto," Pharaoh held up his hand. "Perhaps its best if Bakura helps me find Yugi before he goes."

Seto glanced at his lover and nodded his approval. He then rolled over onto his back. Pharaoh stood brushing the fine sand that had blown on to his skin by the wind off of his chest, before leading Bakura away.

"Don't you feel a little funny?"

"Huh? Oh my clothes. No." Bakura was not going to take his clothes off if he was not going to stay, even if he kept receiving strange looks from some of the beach goers.

"Let's start by the surf." Pharaoh led the way over to the ocean. It was hard to see all the way to the break waters, even from Pharaoh's spot on the beach.

The two did not speak to each other for a long time. They focused on searching for Yugi in the crowd. Once they got to the water, Pharaoh stopped and he turned to Bakura. "Find Yugi; take him home, if that's what he wants. But if you hurt him, I will make sure that both you and Ryou never have children."

Bakura had nothing to say in reply. Saying too much would just get Bakura into trouble, and he wanted to try to avoid getting into trouble. Pharaoh turned around and went back to his spot on the beach. Bakura watched him until he laid down, a little closer to Seto than before. The pharaoh whispered something close to the other's ear. Seto smiled briefly and drew him into a kiss.

"So they are happy." Bakura looked away from the pair, and immediately found Yugi. He was nearly on the other side of the beach. He had an ice cream bar that was melting all over his hand, but that was not what concerned Bakura. It was all of the people leering at Yugi's body.

Careful not to look like he was in a hurry, Bakura made his way over to the smaller man. He glared at anyone who caught his eyes. His first attempts at warding of Yugi's admires failed, do to the distance between the on lookers and Bakura. But as he approached Yugi, people began to take the hint and backed off. Anyone wearing leather to a nude beach should not be messed with.

The first thing that he did when he finally reached Yugi was to take the ice cream from his hand and eat it.

Yugi pouted.

Bakura glared.

Bakura won.

"Get your clothes on. Let's go." Bakura sounded as annoyed as he felt. He could not understand why he was so annoyed, especially at Yugi. It was Seto and Pharaoh's fault that they were both there.

Bakura followed Yugi back to his things. The young man knew instinctively not to protest, or say anything. He was lucky that Bakura even showed up, had even called. He just wanted to thank him.

Yugi put on his swim trunks and the tank that he had worn on the beach. Pharaoh cracked open an eye when Yugi put on his shoes and grabbed his towel and beach toys. He said nothing to indicate that he acknowledged his hikari leaving.

Bakura hated to travel with anything on his bike. So he made Yugi hold all of his things. Yugi pressed his knees against Bakura's thighs a hard as he could in order to hang on.

Once they were back at Bakura's apartment Yugi remained quiet. Bakura joined Ryou and Shizuka in the living room while Yugi changed out of his beach clothes, in the bathroom.

Yugi came out of the bathroom and sat uncomfortably next to Bakura. The group remained quiet until a commercial on the television left the group looking at each other.

"What happened?" Ryou finally asked.

"Seto and Yami decided they wanted to go to a nude beach. I was uncomfortable at first, so I called Bakura." Yugi explained. He blushed during the entire explanation, but Ryou and Shizuka soon matched his shade of red.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He stood up and said, "I'm going back to bed." Then he did just as he said. He knew that he could not sit around listening and probably contributing to the conversation that Yugi had just started. He just wanted to go back to doing what he had been doing that morning, trying to avoid his problems.

He was able to take a catnap, after only a few minutes in his own bed. He wanted to blame it on the sun he saw at the beach, but he knew he had not been their long enough. He had been emotionally drained by the events of that morning, and now that he had a moment to recharge he did.

After his nap, he listened for any sounds outside his bedroom door. At least Ryou was still in the apartment, so Bakura avoided him by putting on the sports channel. The game was soccer, not a sport Bakura usually took interest in, but the television rarely showed sports that he had played in Eygpt.

As soon as he let his mind wander, the game, and its score was lost to him. He thought back to a memory he had been blessed to be apart of. A young man with dark hair and tan skin was teaching his host how to hunt and kill a boar. It was a coming of age tradition that the Greek's always practiced.

There was something so innocent about that day. Neither young man touched the other, except with their eyes. They gazed upon each other with love so brilliant that wild animals stopped to witness it.

How had it been so easy for them? Why could Bakura find nothing simple about his current situation? It was not that the world accepted their partnership at first, or at all in some cases, but the two Greeks had never let that disapproval stop them.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. The television was highlighting another sport, so Bakura turned it off. He grunted, in response to the door.

Yugi opened the door smiling softly. "Ryou is taking Shizuka home."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. He then turned his attention away from Yugi. He had nothing to say, not even something rude.

Without and invitation Yugi slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He sat down at the corner end of Bakura's bed. "I was still uncomfortable being there."

"I know." Bakura shifted slightly. He slipped down his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I-" Yugi stopped. If Bakura was looking he would see how unsure Yugi was of himself. "Do you want to see a movie?"

Bakura sat up and looked at Yugi curiously. He assumed this was going to be a long drawn out speech, but it was turning out to be better. "With you?"

"It's better then doing this, right?" Yugi asked.

Bakura did not ask what Yugi meant: whether he was avoiding the conversation, or Bakura's sudden mood. Instead, he agreed. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. He grabbed his keys and wallet before leading Yugi out the door.

They ended up seeing a bad action movie, which led Bakura to believe that the writer had seen Mission Impossible too many times. At least it was entertaining, and worth the money that Bakura spent on the tickets. Yugi had laughed a few times in the movie, and Bakura had enjoyed the badly done car crash.

Bakura drove Yugi home after that. Yugi did not say anything as Bakura took the route back to the mansion. Bakura even walked Yugi to the door. The young man stared at his shoes once they were both on the front steps.

"You better go in. I'm sure Seto and Pharaoh need lotion rubbed in some awkward places," Bakura spiteful said.

"Bakura," Yugi sighed softly, mostly to himself. He turned to face the former spirit of the ring. He looked very conflicted.

Bakura changed his bitter good bye into something sweeter. He put an arm on Yugi's waist and pulled him into a brief kiss. It's bittersweet. Yugi pulled back after a few seconds; he didn't say or react to the kiss. He nodded his head to Bakura and went inside.

"Where were you?" Bakura heard from inside. The voice is not someone Bakura recognized so it's either Seto or his brother's.

Bakura left. When he got home he bites his bottom lip wonders if he'll hear from Yugi again. Ryou asked him a few questions but Bakura refused to answer.

--

Bakura noticed Yugi when he came into the store later that week. He saw him enter the store from the left door, and swing around to the back. He discreetly watched Yugi pace up and down the back aisle for over an hour. He knew Yugi was not in to purchase something. He would let Yugi take his time, but he was not going to let him leave.

Yugi approached nervously. He wrung his hands together and looked at the candies on display by the counter. "When is your break?"

Bakura looked around the empty store and smiled. "Now."

Yugi looked relieved by the information. Bakura whistled to the cart boy. He told the teenager to take over while he was gone. Bakura left his uniform under the counter. He led Yugi back to the break room. He sat down at the table.

Yugi began paced the length of the room three times before stopping. He looked at Bakura desperate, vulnerable, and needy. Bakura grinned like a cat. He moved over to Yugi and put his hand on the young man's cheek. He drew Yugi to his toes and kissed him. A real kiss. Not like the kiss on Yugi's front porch.

Their kiss did not work well. Bakura was bruising when Yugi was gentle. Bakura bit when Yugi suckled. Bakura devoured the inside of Yugi's mouth when Yugi swept his tongue over teeth and gums.

Bakura pulled back first. He looked confused.

"This isn't working," Yugi confirmed. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Why not?" Bakura sounded as perplexed as he looked. He liked Yugi too much, kissing should be too easy.

"It's because of me. I am too worried about everything. I can't have an affair," Yugi whispered.

Bakura tilted his head to the side and then back. He wanted to catch Yugi's eye but he failed. "How is this an affair?"

"Because I'm seriously involved with two other people?" Yugi furrowed his brow, it was his turn to be confused.

"No. They maybe involved with each other. You're not."

Bakura flinched when Yugi slapped him. It took him by surprise and it hurt. "They wouldn't hurt me."

"Not on purpose, even I know Pharaoh wouldn't do that."

"Yami and I love Seto," Yugi insisted.

Bakura sat down on the table again. He stared at Yugi. The other quaked but did not revoke his words. "Get out." Bakura stood. He opened the door and pointed to the exit. "Get out."

"What?"

"I've lived a thousand lives maybe more and I'm not wasting my own life on a child who doesn't even know who he is and how he's different from his Pharaoh."

"Bakura?"

"Get out!"

Yugi ran.

--

"You made him cry!" Ryou yelled when Bakura got home. He paused when he saw the dark spirit. It was the same Bakura but there was something different.

"I did the right thing," Bakura admitted. He was finally willing to talk to Ryou, but only on his terms.

"He went to Jounouchi. And he called Shizuka and then she called me. I got yelled at because of you." Ryou still sounded angry, but he was not yelling. He knew Bakura's terms and he would not cross them.

Bakura frowned. Ryou getting in trouble for him, and then confronting him because of it was not all right in his books. He almost turned his back on him. But he knew that Ryou would not let him get away this time.

"I'm sorry Shizuka can't separate you and me, but think about how it would feel if you could not separate the two of us. If you thought all your feelings were mine. My actions were yours, even today when are bodies are as separate as our souls."

Ryou gasped and took a step back. He understood Bakura's meaning clearly. Yugi and possibly Pharaoh must feel that way. Ryou could only image how hard it was for them. It made Ryou regret yelling at Bakura in the first place. So he ignored the fact that Bakura's apology was poor. He continued the conversation; asking, "Yugi or Yami thinks that?"

"Both and Seto is worse. At least Pharaoh logically knows the truth even if his actions speak otherwise. I can't help Yugi. He doesn't want it," Bakura admitted. It frustrated him to know that he had lost to Pharaoh again.

"He needs to know, Bakura. You have to help him."

"Why?"

"You've had practice that he and Pharaoh didn't have. I never doubted our separation, because you never even allowed me the memories of when you controlled my body." Ryou explained. He knew that Bakura could open Yugi's eyes, but only if he tried.

"I can't just teach him something that I learned through years of experience," Bakura doubted. It was a hard task, and Bakura was done with hard.

"You could try," Ryou asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Bakura was already thinking of ways to try. He started for his bedroom hoping to think in quiet.

"Do you think that Shizuka doesn't know?" Ryou called out to him. He looked terrified.

"She knows. She just knows that the only connection that she or any of those kids have with me is through you. They don't talk to me, so you get the heat. Its disassociated frustration," Bakura smiled thoughtfully.

Ryou looked a little dumbfounded. Bakura's explanation was so smart and that was unlike him. "I'm blocking Dr. Phil from now on," he said once he recovered. Bakura smiled.

--

Bakura was not surprised he did not see Yugi the next day, the next week, or the next month. Bakura was hesitated to put any effort in himself. Along with the many romances he saw in his lifetimes he had also witness bitter break-ups. Not the break-ups from people who were not meant to be, the kind of break up from people who have nothing left to give. Those were the kinds that Bakura could not deal with. Even though he did not want a break up, he did want the commitment and need that only a loved one could give. It made him feel very conflicted. If he were a weaker man, he may have spent every night working up the courage to call Yugi, only to hang up on the second ring. Instead he spent every night wondering what god had chosen this fate for him.

Tonight Bakura's mind was divided. Ryou and Shizuka had a few friends over, and half his mind concentrated on the going-on outside of his room. He was hoping to hear Yugi's voice amongst the others, but so far Yugi, Pharaoh and Seto were not there. Jounouchi was over; Bakura had slipped into his room when he arrived. After that Honda, Otogi, and Anzu arrived. Malik was the last to arrive. At least those were the only voices he could hear. There were none that he could not place, so he was sure it was just the usual gang. But Yugi not being there was confusing.

Shizuka knocked on his door before opening it slightly. Bakura did not look over at her. He would feel terrible if he glared at her like he often did with Ryou. "We're going to see the meteor shower. Do you want to come?"

Bakura weighed the options. If he went there was a good chance that he would not see Yugi. He was not sure if he wanted to see Yugi or not so that could either be bad or good. But he knew that if he did go that he would have to spend the night with all of Ryou's friends. He could handle most of them one or two at a time, but not all of them at once. He knew he would spend most of the time sitting in the background feeling out of place and bitter.

"I better not," Bakura answered. He could tell by the look on Shizuka's face that the reply was strange.

She nodded her head softly. "I see. Well have fun." She made sure to shut the door the entire way, before heading back to the living room. Bakura heard her tell the group that he was not coming. And then he head the group rustle about as they got ready, before they left.

Bakura closed his eyes. He was trying to block out the sounds of everyone leaving. But it was impossible to ignore all of it. On the other hand, it helped him from thinking too much about how he wanted to punch Seto in the nose for his ignorance. After much thought, Bakura determined that it was Seto's fault that Yugi was confused in the first place. Seto had claimed never to believe in magic or reincarnation, but he seemed pretty convinced that Pharaoh and Yugi were the same person. The way Yugi had described the start of their relationship gave Bakura the proof that he needed. It was better than blaming Yugi. And after his talk with Pharaoh on the beach Bakura knew that Pharaoh understood the difference.

His bedroom door opened again. Expecting it was Ryou, Bakura said, "I'm not in the mood to spend my night watching everyone enjoy themselves without me."

"You have to come," Ryou was at his bedside, pulling at Bakura's arm. "Yugi and Yami are meeting us there. Yami told me that Yugi asks about you."

"Why would Yugi ask him about me?" Bakura sat up and began going threw his clothes for something better then his work clothes to wear.

"He asks about the past you, not about this, you," Ryou explained a smile on his face.

Bakura wrinkled his nose. "Yugi is asking the person I sought revenge after about me?"

"Yeah, so you'll probably want to do some damage control." Ryou smiled sweetly. He knew Bakura could and would get angry at him, if he was provoked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He quickly changed into jeans and a shirt. Ryou led him out of the apartment and to Bakura's bike. He explained that everyone else had already left. Bakura had to drive both of them to the meteor show.

"It's in Kabia's backyard?" Bakura stared at his hikari.

"Did I tell you that?" Bakura shook his head. "Oops. I-uh I think Shizuka is calling me."

Bakura rolled his eyes as he watched Ryou retreat. He immediately realized that he was in the situation he did not want to be in. Everyone was sitting in groups, having a good time, except for him. Even Kabia's kid brother got along with everyone better then he did.

Bakura moved around the house to the front porch. He sat down on the top step, as long as he did not have to watch everyone, he thought that he might be okay. He glanced over at his bike in the driveway with the rest of the cars. It would be easy to make his escape and Ryou would find another way home. But he knew he could not do that. Ryou had intended that he speak to Yugi, or maybe Pharaoh, so he might as well try. He had not seen the host or his lovers in the backyard, so Bakura slipped inside the house to look for the trio.

It was easy to find them because Seto was yelling over the phone to a business partner. They were in the office near the front stairs. Seto paced in front of the huge windows ranting and raving about something. Pharaoh looked a little upset that Seto was working when he was not supposed to. He was slumped against the frame of the door; arms crossed, scowling at the floor. Yugi was inside the office, sitting in front of the desk. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts.

Bakura nudge Pharaoh in the side. He raised a brow. Pharaoh smiled just a little and looked over at Yugi. He was asking Bakura a silent question. He nodded in reply. Pharaoh slipped into the office and moved around to whisper in Yugi's ear.

Yugi looked up at Bakura slowly. He trailed his eyes along his legs, abdomen, and chest before settling on his face and eyes. He turned to look at Pharaoh after a few moments a look of confusion on his face.

He could see Pharaoh's lips say, "Its okay."

Yugi stared for a few minutes longer. Then he seemed to decide on something, and he stood up and headed for the door. Seto had never even turned around. Pharaoh gave Bakura a warning look before he and Yugi were out of sight.

The young man led Bakura upstairs to one of the spare rooms. He motioned to the bed and Bakura sat down because he thought it would make Yugi more comfortable.

"He agrees with what you said. I asked him in as many different ways as I could, and he believes that I am different that I can have different feelings then he has. But, I'm still scared." Yugi admitted. He was not ringing his hands. He was not nervous like before. Bakura understood the difference. Yugi had decided on something, unlike before when he hoped that something would help him decide.

"Of course you're afraid. You had it easy before. Being told who to love, and how to do it. Knowing that the decisions are your own and any mistakes you make are your own, is hard. It's scary. But that's part of the reason why people do them." Bakura had been unsure on how he would be able to open Yugi's eyes after their last argument. For the first time in five thousand years Bakura had to a reason to thank Pharaoh.

"I know. But, I've made it." Yugi blushed brightly.

He made sure the door was locked. Then he turned back around and smiled at Bakura. He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Bakura was a little surprised by the openness Yugi showed, but he let Yugi show it. He had said he made a decision and Bakura would be stupid to stop him.

Yugi's bare chest showed. It was a soft cream color, probably left over from the beach. His nipples were soft and pink, something that Bakura remembered from the beach also. Yugi stepped over to Bakura and put his hands on the spirits shoulders.

He nuzzled his lips against Bakura's neck, causing Bakura to shiver. He whispered, "What did you call Ryou?"

"Hmm? When?" Bakura mewled. He put his hands on Yugi's soft back and pulled him close. He clamped his knees against Yugi's thighs, happy not to let him get away.

"Phoebus?" Yugi licked Bakura's pulse, teasingly.

Bakura tilted his head back and was unable to think of an answer right away. But it came to him once his breath became even again. "Phosphorus?"

"Yes, Phosphorus. And you're Hesperus, right?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of." Bakura pulled his head back and looked down at Yugi's small face. "What's this mean?"

"Can that be us?" Yugi asked.

Bakura wrinkled his nose a little. He had thought nothing of his explanation of his other half, but Yugi seemed to like the idea. "You know in the end Phosphorus and Hesperus turn out to be Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love?" Yugi blinked a little.

Bakura smirked. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the mouth. He was certain that conversation was over. Yugi was thinking about other things. This time their kiss was perfect. Bakura was less rough, and Yugi was less gently. They met together in peace. They kissed with tongue and teeth. They kissed.

Yugi pulled away first. He took deep breathes, and Bakura moved his mouth along his jaw to his earlobe. Bakura ran his hands down Yugi's warm soft skin at his sides, and up over his abdomen and chest. Yugi's breathe only became heavier after Bakura's heavy massaging.

"Enough," Yugi said. He pushed away from Bakura and took a step back. He was loosening the zipper of his pants before Bakura could protest. Bakura watched Yugi strip out of his leather pants, his own pants becoming tight.

Yugi wore nothing underneath. His penis was much longer than anything Bakura expected. It sprang from his pants and smacked his stomach. The head sparkled with dew drops.

Bakura pulled his eyes away and looked up at Yugi's. There was a small teasing smile on Yugi's face. Bakura gestured for Yugi to return to him but the young man only shook his head. He sat down at the head of the bed and continued to smile.

The old spirit knew he could have out willed Yugi any day. So the power play he was pulling had little effect on him. He would rather get hot and sweaty for other reasons. Undressing quickly, Bakura joined Yugi at the head of the bed. He grabbed Yugi by his thighs and twisted the smaller man around until he was on his stomach.

Bakura spread Yugi's legs apart and the young man tensed. It made Bakura bristle a little. Being taken without any preparation was a terrible way to take a lover. Besides, Bakura enjoyed preparing his partners. He reached down and rubbed the small over Yugi's back with one hand, with the other he spread Yugi's cheeks.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over the pink puckered hole. Yugi jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at Bakura. He had a strange look on his face, but Bakura continue licking Yugi's entrance thoroughly. He let out a long moan, before burying his face into the pillow.

When his pucker was really wet, Bakura spread Yugi's cheeks with both hands, and push his tongue passed his rim. He swirled his tongue inside Yugi lathering it as best as he could. He pulled his tongue out and ran it over the hole, before going inside his new lover again.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried out unable to hold back.

Bakura knew that Yugi was ready. He sat up, and rubbed Yugi's back again. The young man stood up on his hands and knees, he knew what was coming next. Bakura positioned himself behind Yugi, and guided his hips into position. He entered Yugi, slow but purposely. He sunk in, until he was balls deep. They both moaned loudly.

"Bakura," Yugi panted.

He moved, pulling back out of Yugi until only the head of his member was inside of him, and then he thrusted in hard. He continued to thrust in and out of him, until he felt like he might lose it. Then he would make smaller, deeper, slower thrust inside Yugi, until the need subsided.

"Ahh Bakura," Yugi whined. He was not the most vocal lover, but he let Bakura know what he needed. The white haired spirit reached around his waist and started stroking Yugi's member. It pulsed against his head before coming all over the sheets and Yugi's chest.

Bakura continued to move inside Yugi, until the young man was completely spent and having a hard time holding himself up. He quickened his pace and finished himself deep inside Yugi. Yugi collapsed when he was finished. He sat back and looked down at Yugi.

Yugi rolled over slightly looking up at Bakura when the spirit did not lie down next to him. Yugi squinted at him, a look of hurt confusion on his face. After a moment Bakura did join him, and he even put an arm around his waist.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi had to ask.

"No. I was just thinking," Bakura said. He had been looking for his partner for a long time. He had witness love, hate, and indifference in the many lives he had lived. But the one that stood out had taught him how to express his love vocally as well as physically. Bakura wanted his love to compare to that love. So he could not refrain from saying, "My morning star."


End file.
